ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/My Future on BTFF (for now)
Hi guys. I'm still here! Don't forget about me! I've said Hi, checked out the wiki a bit, but unforunately, I won't be really active for long! So I've come to set some affairs in order before Fall begins. As an Administrator With the certain classes I have chosen for my education (I've told people about all the work I had to do this summer), I will be doing more hard work, as I also begin looking for possible post-secondary universities and colleges (this won't be a big focus though, its not like I'm doing applications this year or next year). After discussing with my parents, we've agreed that I need to try and be more involved in after-school activities, so I hope I can find some time to get some clubs in. I also have to take into consideration my family's finanical state. One parent is going back to college (which will be using quite a bit of money), and with that parent's laptop nearly dead (its four years old), we might have to share one. Not to mention that I still have a younger sibling to take care of. Because of tight money is at the moment, I've even begun considering looking into finding ways to make money, like babysitting my cousins (I happen to have a lot of them). As you can imagine, this is a lot of time being focused on taking care of my family, education, after-school, and possibly job-searching in the near future. So with all of this in mind, you can imagine how much I will be able to be on the wiki. With this in mind, I hope that my fellow administrators Paper and Lego will be able to fill the hole left with my absence. I will not be able to manage Fanon Con (Alien Fest failed to occur this month as a result of how busy I was, usually I am able to get it occuring), and this saddens me. As a Writer With so much I have to deal with, you can imagine how this will affect my writing: Projects in Pre-Production/Production/May Return *'The Earth-19 Franchise:' I have discussed with Paper ideas for the future of Young Plumbers: Generations, and if I get a chance, I hope to return to the Earth-19 Franchise, which I have been absent from with the exception of Wars of the Worlds and my July 14th Midnight City News event. *'The Forever Knights Franchise:' Forgot about this, did you? I've been considering making a return to this 2012 Franchise, but I want to know what you guys think. Do you want a return to the Forever Knights Franchise? Yes - I enjoyed reading your Knight of All Knights show, and I would be interested if you made a return. Yes - I like the Forever Knights in general, and I'm interested in what you would do. No - It is time to move on. This was a 2012 Franchise, not 2014/2015. No - Please do something else, just no, please no.... *'Anniversary/Wiki Collabration Show and Movie:' I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I got a lot of negative responses to the Movie ideas, and a little for the show. A lot of people seem more interested in having a bunch of shows thrown together for a crossover then a show and movie written as professionally as the writers can. I want to know how you are feeling about the anniversary projects. *'Ben 10: Darkness Forever, Ben 10,000 - Generator Rex: The Final Stand, and all other projects announched:' I am postponing all of them. Projects in Development Hell I have a lot of projects in development hell. A LOT. *Three "Ben as the main character" projects: Two miniseries that are connected and a full-on 52-episode series. I have a lot of ideas for these shows. *Three Spinoffs: One is the origin story of a character, the second is a fifty episode spinoff series inspired by World War II, and the third belongs to a franchise I've been involved in, but I haven't mentioned it at all. *Two Movie Franchises: One is a franchise with Darkness Forever as the first film, and another concerning... well, I don't want to spoil you guys. *Crossover Movie: I started writing this for a while, but then I stopped. Oh well. Non-BTFF Projects *MURDER ... I've already said enough about this. *TEOW.... Don't hold your breath. *Two UPF Stories: One is a full on series, another is a six-part miniseries about a character. As a User With so much I want to write and so much I have to do, with so little time, between being an administrator, a student, a writer, and a family member, if I do have time to just be a user, it will most likely be limited. There are dark and light days ahead of this wiki, I'm sure of it. There are going to be rough times for myself, and I'm sure for others on here. But I hope that by the time March 1st, 2015 comes around, I will not have left the wiki. I enjoy being on here with so many good users, and I would hate to be forced off of it. I will try to be active, if possible. Today I leave for another vacation, so I wish you all the best of luck with your education, and your lives. Oh and btw, spread the following hashtags: #BringBackMURDER #ComeBackSci. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100 Category:Admin Blogs Category:Admin News Category:User News